Not a Monster
by Gaaragirl2020
Summary: Gaara is not a monster, and Sakura helps him realize that. GaaraxSakura.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I love this song called Let Go by Frou Frou I love it; I can't stop listening to it. So I wrote this song while listening to it.  I think I might write a song fic for it soon. I think this is kind of like the first sad story I've written (It turns out a happy ending) kind of OOC I guess.., so R&R and tell me what you think!

Not a Monster

_It was raining and the blood wouldn't stop flowing. Gaara was usually a composed person, but this was too much. He screamed, not knowing how to save her. She was a medic nin, she surely could save herself. He sobbed, why wouldn't she save herself! _

_She was staring up at him, eyes wide, with her blood-soaked hair splayed around her face. _

_It had been fine…until they had been ambushed…Of course he had killed the attacking enemy ninja..but one had quickly ran to Sakura and stabbed her in the stomach about four times…She didn't have enough time to defend herself…He choked back a sob, he didn't know what to do…He couldn't get to her in time! If only he could have more time…_

"_It's not fair!..."He sobbed over Sakura, her skin was turning an unnatural pale._

(2 days before…)

"Tsunade-sama! I don't want to go on any other missions; I want to go somewhere where there isn't any killing involved for once!" Gaara heard a girl yell. He knew it was rude but he couldn't help but listen in on the conversation. He was next to come in anyways.

"Well then,…Gaara come in!" Gaara walked in not looking at anyone but the Hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Gaara bowed then stood and stared emotionlessly at the woman.

"Ah, Gaara. If it is alright with you, I want Sakura-chan, my best medic-nin student, to go with you on your delivery mission." She said in her stern, partly drunken voice. He guessed she might have had a little sake..but whatever..

He looked to his right and saw a girl with pink hair and eyes maybe a little lighter and livelier than his. She smiled at him. Okay so she was Sakura…

"Fine with me." He answered. Tsunade grunted.

"Better watch your manners boy, now be off with you two." She made a shooing motion. He looked at Sakura, she nodded, and they left.

It was now two hours after the brief meeting with the Hokage. They were going to Suna, Gaara's home city, to deliver an important document to an officer for foreign affairs to meet the Hokage, if the document was not delivered then Suna and Konoha might start a feud that could end in war. Gaara had to admit, Tsunade was pretty smart in her own sly way. She had pretended to "accidentally" assign Sakura to the team, even though Sakura didn't know that this was an important document, so that he could not and would not lose it or deliver it. He didn't want Suna or Konoha to go to war. The word "war" made the sand in his gourd, known as Shukaku, shift delightedly. He would make sure the document reached Suna for sure.

For him, it made him a little sick to think about his whole village, which he planned to be Kazekage over someday, to be ruined. He couldn't stand to see his brother or sister die either. Since Naruto taught him that you couldn't grow strong without love, he had been feeling feelings for others that he had never felt before.

Now, they were probably a day from Suna. They were going pretty slow but Gaara didn't care. He kind of liked being with Sakura. They talked about their villages and missions.

It was kind of nice…

"Hey Gaara-san…I want to hear about your past..if that's okay with you….this is probably sudden, but I think it would let me understand you more.." They stopped and sat on the ground under some trees, it was shady and cool.

She smiled at him sincerely. She seemed like a good person. A feeling told him he could trust her..

So he told her, all the pain and all the suffering, all the assassins, about no love, about the death of his mother, about his uncle and father, especially how he had liked to kill people..

About a couple hours later, he finished. He looked at her, she was crying but smiling. He stared, not knowing why she wasn't screaming and running away..like everyone else usually did, screaming "MONSTER!".

He didn't know why but he scooted closer to Sakura. She didn't move away or flinch. His arm reached out and pulled her to his chest. He remembered Temari telling him about a word called "comfort". She said it was something you did to a person when they were sad. Sakura was crying…was she sad?

He glanced back down at her, she had closed her eyes and relaxed against his shoulder.

"Gaara, you've been through a lot…you're not a monster.." She whispered, but she was smiling. Was she sad or happy? He was confused…

She wiped her eyes. "Sorry, ninjas aren't supposed to show their emotions."

"Sakura are you sad?" He asked.

"No, I'm happy that you are here now." She smiled.

He couldn't control himself, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Sakura's. He had seen Temari kiss her boyfriend Shikamaru this way. Temari said they kissed when they were happy. Temari also had told him about loving and liking someone, how it was a warm feeling fluttering in your heart and the warmness reacted when you cared about someone. A warm feeling was blooming in his chest, was this love?..

Sakura's lips were soft and gentle, and Gaara liked the feeling of them against his lips. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth. It was like instinct and his tongue met hers. It felt..good. The sand in his gourd shifted but he controlled Shukaku, he never wanted to kill Sakura…ever. He realized that he cared about her. They slowly pulled away from each other, not really wanting to stop.

"Hey Gaara, let's go deliver this thing. The faster the better. Right?" She smiled as she sat up. He stood.

"Right." He didn't smile, but for at least once in his life he sounded happy.

(Ambush)

The sound was described as the crunching of trees. Something was coming towards them, and quickly. Five ninjas, Gaara recognized as Suna rebels, appeared in front of them. They usually appeared in equal parties..so where was the sixth nin?

"Sakura stay back, I'll handle this." Gaara told her, she nodded and retreated back, a little away from Gaara.

"Give us the document, we know you have it." One said, he was lean and muscular, probably the leader.

"Not a chance." Gaara smirked just as sand converged on them, forever muting their screams and cries of agony. Where was the sixth guy? He wasn't getting a good feeling about this…

A scream pierced the air…Sakura's scream..

His head jerked back and saw Sakura cough up blood as the sixth nin stabbed her in the stomach.

"SAKURA!" His sand tore through the air and mangled the remaining ninja as he screamed and struggled, he finally fell limp, but Gaara wasn't paying attention to him. He ran over to Sakura.

"oops..I should have seen that coming…and I call myself a ninja.." She laughed weakly then coughed up blood. Gaara felt tears starting to stream down his face.

"Sakura heal yourself…"

"I would..but I'm weak…so tired..and my stomach hurts..." She was closing her eyes. It started to rain, drenching them both.

"Sakura stay with me!..." her eyes opened again. They stayed wide and she was breathing heavily. Blood was leaking in a thick line from her mouth; the very one he had kissed hours ago…

It was so cold and her skin was freezing…No..She couldn't die..not the first person he really loved…She couldn't leave him…not now…he didn't want her to…He hovered over her to at least cover her partly from the rain...so cold...

She was slowly slipping away, and he couldn't do anything. How pathetic he was…

"GAARA?!" He instantly recognized the voice, it was his sister. She screamed when she saw Sakura and ran over along with what seemed like a whole team of medic nin. They probably thought he had killed her..

"Gaara, what happenend!?" Temari whispered.

"Ambush..I couldn't get to her in time.." He cried, hands covering his face.

A medic nin came over to him and he pushed the nin away. He went back to sobbing.

"Save her! Save her! Don't touch me, I'm fine! Save her! Oh God, save her!" He sobbed as medic nin ran to Sakura. They immediately started healing her, and he cried of relief. How could he cry? He never cried for anyone…So why Sakura?...Was it love?

(A day after the Ambush)

"Sakura, I delivered the document." Gaara said.

"That's good! You know something Gaara? This hospital pudding is good!" She smiled a bright I'm-So-Not-Sick smile. She was healing quickly, he guessed it was because she was a medic nin. He caressed the side of her face and she looked up smiling. He leaned towards her and his lips met hers. He could taste the vanilla pudding in her mouth.

"Sakura, you know something? I think you're right it does taste good." He leaned in for another kiss, and she completely obliged. He guessed he could love…maybe it wasn't as natural for him as it was for others but he wasn't a monster and Sakura had made him realize that..and he loved her even more for it.

_The End_

Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? (Hope not) Well tell me what you think! R&R!


End file.
